


Of Crooks, Cajun accents and Cooking

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is mad, Angel is hurt, He wants to help, M/M, There will be trouble, couples who kill together stay together, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Angel gets drugged and hurt on the job, Alastor gets upset and wants to help. They bound and come to a joint conclusion...
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1017





	1. Chapter 1

Alastor watched from the bar as Angel came bumbling into the hotel lobby. The spider demon stumbled, leaning against a wall for support as one hand came up to clutch at his own head, grumbling to himself. Alastor eyed the state of his clothing; dishevelled and torn in places, possibly bleeding if the blood on his jacket was his. The Radio demons interest was peaked as an irritated feeling bloomed in his chest. 

Husk sighed from behind the bar, wiping down a glass. “I thought he was supposed to be fucking redeeming himself? Going out every night for...well, money I guess! Seems a little off course in my opinion?” He grumbled, filling Alastor’s whiskey once again. The radio demon downed his drink and stood from his stool. “Where you going?” Husk grunted, leaning towards him. 

“Well our spider friend looks a little out of sorts, wouldn’t you say?” Alastor stated plainly to his long time companion, a strange glint in his eye as though challenging Husk. 

Husk eyed him warily for a moment, a questioning look in those angry eyes, before sighing and rolling his eyes. “Look, I get yer fucking sweet on the idiot but, I’m sure he’s able to look after himself. He’s a grown man for Hell’s sake!”

There was a dry chuckle from Alastor. “Whatever do you mean, ‘Sweet on him’? Preposterous!” He glanced from Husk to Angel who was beginning to stumble towards and up the stairs, clinging desperately to the banister. Alastor’s usual fixed smile waned slightly. Anyone else wouldn’t see it but, after having known Alastor for as long as he did, the Radio demon looked exhausted to Husk. possibly even worried.

Husk shook his head. “Loving someone in that line of work will drive you mad...” he told him, meeting his eye squarely.

“Who said anything about love...?” Alastor asked, his head snapping around to glare at Husk, his voice attempting to sound threatening but it really wasn’t. 

Husk tutted with an amused snort. “Whatever you say, pal...”

With that, Alastor huffed and left the bar in search of Angel. It didn’t take long and Alastor swiftly found the spider outside his own hotel door, attempting to unlock it while kneeling. His tongue was out in concentration and it must not be doing well because he yelled out in frustration before flinging the key and slumping down with his back on the door, head in his hands. 

The key landed a little way in front of Alastor, who looked at it before looking back at Angel. Scooping the key up, the Radio demon walked over and unlocked the door for the spider demon.

Angel jumped as though burned, leaping away from the door and landing in a heap against the opposite wall. Alastor stared at him in surprise before opening the door for him. “I’m helping.” He told him, no room for argument as he stepped in. Not wanting to stand and feeling wobbly, Angel crawled in behind him much to his amusement. 

“Why...you helpin~?” Came Angel’s slurred and grumpy response. He clambered into the room and leant against the side of the bed, his head on the mattress as he watched Alastor watch him back. 

Alastor cocked a brow. “Are you...drunk?” He asked, smelling the air for alcohol. 

“Maybe~” Angel answered, attempting to be coy but even he was uncertain. “I don’t know…?” he then muttered, staring down at his hands in shock then confusion. Alastor briefly suspected drugs, maybe someone else drugging the man. It would explain why he didn't know. It was possible, so Alastor did not rule it out straight away. Angel looked back up at him suddenly, pointing an accusatory finger. “Why you here?” He garbled out, his eyes unfocused. 

With a huff, Alastor got rid of his microphone and took off his coat, which he folded and placed on the vanity stool, before moving to Angel. There were some colourful words thrown about by Angel as the Radio demon looped his hands under Angel’s legs and back, hoisting him up and onto the bed. Alastor then set about removing Angel’s disgusting jacket so he’d be more comfortable and to allow Alastor a view of any possible wounds. 

“Ooh~ changed your mind about fucking me, hmm?” Angel winked sloppily but Alastor ignored him. He sunk into the work of removing the pink gloves on Angel’s hands, discovering one to be missing. Angel began to ramble on to Alastor as he did so, his speech seeming to slowly become less slurred now and Alastor wondered if the culprit narcotics were wearing off now.

“Where have you been?” He asked softly, eyes fixed on the task at hand. Alastor has removed the gloves, now onto the jacket. He leant Angel up so he was leaning on one of his hands after unbuttoning the jacket so that he could slip Angel’s arms out of the sleeves. Angel made a low groaning sound, almost in pain. “Angel?” Alastor froze, concerned.

Angel shrugged. “Nowhere alright! I just...I don’t know?!” He gasped wetly and Alastor was surprised. Was Angel crying?

He moved his head to look at Angel’s face but Angel turned away. Sighing, Alastor continued to pull the jacket off, flinching at Angel’s choked sounds of pain. Once the jacket was off, he could finally see bruises littering the length of his arms. 

Something wasn’t adding up and a strange anguish crawled it’s way down Alastor’s throat before squeezing his chest painfully. “Angel...what happened?” Alastor tried again with the same question, his voice soft. Alastor felt like he couldn't breath almost.

“I...I don’t want to talk about it...” Angel huffed, holding his arms close to his body as though that would hide the dark purple and green splattered under his pale fur. 

Alastor hummed in thought. “Are you protecting them? Did they threaten you?” He asked, taking one arm and applying his hand to the blotty skin. Shadowy magic oozed out his palm and across Angels arm. There was a chilly sensation that Angle hissed at before relaxing. It felt soothing against his aching skin.

Angel shrugged. “It’s just part of the job. An occupational hazard.” He told Alastor, glaring at his own lap as he refused to meet the Radio demons eye, looking almost ashamed.

“Maybe you should think of getting a new job.” Alastor suggested, in a tone of voice that may have come across as more snotty than he’d have liked because Angel exploded. 

“Well I can’t! Sex is all I know now. It’s all I am!” Angel snapped, hot tears pooling in his eyes and burning his cheeks before he could stop them as he glared at Alastor shamefully. Alastor didn’t react, face calm as he continued to heal Angel. Inside, his guts felt twisted up and knotty. A feeling he couldn’t explain, since he’d never really felt this way before.

There was a lapse of silence, and Alastor discovered he felt uncomfortable. Normally, upsetting someone like that brought him a messed up feeling of satisfaction and pride. This time, seeing Angel crying gave him a hollow feeling of what he could only explain as despair. He hated it. Loathed it! He would have preferred to gut himself in that moment because his insides were clearly betraying him.

Alastor hummed in thought. “I’m sure there’s other things you’re good at...” he said hesitantly, moving on to the bruises on another arm. 

Angel laughed bitterly. “Oh yeah? Like what? I’d love to know.” He snapped, wiping his tears away aggressively. His cheeks were matted with tears and faintly pink under the white fur. 

They stared at each other for a moment, gazes unwavering until Angel gave up. He huffed but didn’t completely pull away as he continued to let Alastor heal him. “I don’t really know what you could be good at, other than...you know…?” Alastor stated dumbly, feeling a little more than self conscious. “Uh...what are the things you enjoy doing?” Alastor asked him, breaking the pressure between this with a soft voice. There was a lump in his throat he couldn’t swallow, and Alastor was feeling quite fed up with his traitorous body. Why couldn’t it function like it normally did?

Angel sighed, closing his eyes to think. “I dunno...?” He shook his head. “I guess I really like cooking?” He shrugged, scratching his chin in thought.

“Oh?” That piqued Alastor’s interest, the lump in his throat magically disappearing. “What do you like to cook?” He was moving onto the third arm now, body relaxed as he asked Angel questions. 

“Anything really...? When I was alive, my ma and I would cook pasta dishes. She made an amazing lasagna!” Angel turned to grin at Alastor, then became flustered when he met his eye. He coughed, turning his face away and smiled. “I dunno, I like learning to make foods- which reminds me, I’d love to learn to make that jambalaya recipe you made! That was amazing.” Angel exclaimed, grinning brightly. 

That was a better expression, Alastor felt, for Angel’s face. He felt a warmth bubble in his chest at the sight of it. How peculiar. “I’d be happy to teach you! The key is the holy trinity!” He explained proudly, finally turning to the last arm. 

“Holy trinity?” Angel snorted. “What are ya talking about?” 

Alastor chuckled. “The holy trinity is the name my family gave the three main vegetables my mother used to put in it! But to make it the best jambalaya, it’s got to have the right textures and taste!” The Radio demon explained proudly, smiling softly at the memory of his mother and family.

Angel grinned nodding. “You’re a big old nerd about this stuff, ain'tcha?” He grinned, rubbing at his healed wrists as Alastor let them go. He was beginning to look a lot better, but his body still felt sore and achy. 

“Indeed! I see cooking as an art form. There’s so much that can be done with the same few ingredients where I’m from!” Alastor boasted. He gave Angel a once over, checking for any more wounds. There was more bruising on his ribs and back along with bites on his shoulders that were covered in dried blood. That would explain some of the blood on Angel’s jacket. Alastor moved behind Angel, sitting himself on the bed also, and set about healing them too. 

“Is that so~?” Angel asked, wincing a little as Alastor touched him gently before relaxing into it. “If ya don’t mind me asking...where are you from exactly?” 

“I don’t mind at all! Louisiana, USA! Specifically the Bayou area.” He explained carelessly. His past was something he was quite fond of, especially his childhood. Though, one could say he was a lot different now than he was back then.

“You’re Cajun?!” Angel gasped, turning to look at the Radio demon, then cried out a little at his own jostling. 

Alastor chuckled at the surprise, pulling Angel gently back towards him so he could continue healing. “Stay still. And yes, I’m Cajun.” He acknowledged.

Angel was quietly thoughtful for a moment. “You don’t...sound Cajun...?” He pointed out, brow cocked as he turned his head to glance at Alastor.

Chuckling, Alastor grinned and said. “How’s dis den, Cher?” In an easy, heavy accent that didn’t sound anything like the Radio demon Angel had come to know. 

“What the fuck?!” Angel gasped, almost falling off the bed if it hadn’t been for Alastor delicately pulling him back before he tipped. “That’s..? How do you-? What?” Angel tripped over his words in confusion. 

“I’m a radio host dear! My natural accent is hard to follow, so I adapted.” Alastor explained. He studied Angel’s back to see it healed nicely, nodding at his work. “There, good as new! Now then, back to business. Who did this to you?” Alastor asked, moving to kneel on the floor in front of Angel once again. He took two of Angel’s hands in his own.

Angels face felt hot as he looked down at this powerful demon, kneeling before him and asking him who had hurt him. Asking as if he cared. Did he care? It was flustering and Angel almost couldn’t handle it. What could possibly be Alastor’s ulterior motive to helping him with this? Angel sighed. “Alastor...why is this so important to you?” He asked, his throat feeling tight. 

“Because-!” Alastor stopped his exclamation, looking deep in thought. “Because...you’re important...” he settled on, looking conflicted. 

Angel huffed a laugh. “Yeh right... to who? Charlie? The Hotel?” The spider hissed bitterly. 

“...me” Alastor muttered, his expression terrified. 

His head nearly fell off with how fast Angel turned his head to the Radio demon. “What was that?” He asked in a hushed voice, afraid he’d misheard. “D-did you say...you?” He hoped he had heard Alastor right, but then he also hoped he didn’t because what did he do if Alastor had feelings for him? Was Alastor even capable of feelings? Would his head explode?!

Alastor suddenly looked so small and spooked, his eyes wide and his smile now a grimace. He cleared his throat, trying to pass it as a chuckle. “I-of course not darling...I-“

“Cut the crap, I heard it!” Angel gasped, leaning forward. “You like me!” He nearly cheered with all the giddy energy of child on christmas, surprising Alastor and himself. 

“S-so what if I do...” Alastor was nervous now. He didn’t like feeling this way. Like his chest wanted to rip open and reveal all the butterflies trying to shove their way out. He cleared his throat again. “Back to the topic at hand, the person who hurt you-?”

“Wow! Wow! We’re not breezing past this, are we?” Angel beamed, hands on his palms as he leant against his knees towards Alastor.

The Radio demon huffed. “Angel…” Alastor warned, an amused smile gracing his lips that he tried to hide. 

“Fine, fine…” The spider giggled. His mood had lifted drastically, and he had the grinning demon in front of him to thank for that. He met Alastor’s eye. “Sooo, what are you planning of I do tell you?” Angel asked, cocking a single brow as his smile turned flirtatiously sadistic. 

Now this, Alastor could get behind. “Only the worst for you my dear.” He snarled charmingly, leaning up so he was on his knees but eye level with the demon on the bed. 

Angel cooed and fanned himself with his hand. “Damn Al, yer treating me like a princess!” He giggled jokingly, playing off how it truly affected him. Alastor was talking about killing a man, destroying a man! Just for him?!

“Always.” Alastor’s grin turned affectionate for the briefest moment before it became that feral snarl Angel was used to. “Now, about that name...”


	2. The perfect date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veskittles helped me with an idea for this requested chapter and I'm very thankful because it was a lot of fun to write!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

The name was Frankie; a lesser demon who was quite large and had a nasty habit of stealing; stealing money, stealing cars, stealing lives...you name it, he’s more than likely stolen it. Alastor had never seen the man before, let alone had the displeasure of running into him, but he was sure if he had then man wouldn’t have survived long. The demon was scum. A stain Alastor would sooner find on the bottom of his shoe then at his dinner table as a guest.

As Alastor did with all his prey, he would watch them from the shadows to get a feel for their daily routine. Frankie always went to a certain bar, The Clammy Maid, in one of the rougher areas of the Pentagram. Not to say there was necessarily a nice part of Hell, though you could argue the Hotel was that currently. 

Back to this fool Alastor was following: the Radio demon quickly realised that within this bar, Frankie would get black out drunk with his cronies before staggering home. Everytime, without fail. In fact, that was how he came across Angel in the first place.

When Angel had sobered and healed completely, Alastor had quickly discovered while talking with said spider demon that Angel had been at the very same shady establishment Frankie frequented with Cherri. She had disappeared for a moment and Frankie had waltzed drunkenly over to where Angel sat at the bar. Ever one for an opportunity for free drinks, Angel flirted back but failed to notice Frankie slip an unknown substance into the drink Angel had bought. The rest of his memory was a blurry mess that Angel couldn’t recall but the picture was clear enough to Alastor and it made his blood boil. 

One thing to learn from Alastor is that the man was a creature of thin patience when it came to idiots and this Frankie guy took the cake. The demon went quickly from skating that slim layer of ice known as Alastor tolerance to thrashing in its frozen depths, disturbing Alastor’s chilled yet frightening demeanour. He couldn't have this man roam free after what he had done to Angel, and Alastor had a devious idea as to how he could pay the spider back. 

So he waited, like any predator, for the perfect moment to strike. The only time his resistance to temptation could hold was when he knew he’d get a reward for it, and the idea of delivering something this wonderful to Angel caused him immense and unexplainable pleasure. 

Soon, the time arrived. It was very dark when the fool stumbled out of the bar, blind drunk. He tripped on his own feet at the curb before straightening himself haphazardly and strolling clumsily down the path. Alastor followed him through the shadows, stalking like a cat to a mouse.

As the demon turned the corner at the end of the street, Alastor appeared and allowed Frankie to bump into him. “Hey! Watch it!” Frankie slurred, unable to point at Alastor because he couldn’t tell which Alastor in his vision was the real one. 

“My apologies, but do you mind if we have a quick...chat?” Alastor grinned widely, sadistically. Frankie squinted, his vision fixing for a moment so he could see who it was. 

When he realised it was the formidable Radio demon himself, Frankie stumbled back with a shriek. He tripped over his ankle, falling onto his rear, screaming as Alastor’s shadows shot over him and drowned him in darkness.

~~~

“Where are ya taking me?” Angel giggled, feeling anxious as Alastor continued to lead him by their looped arms. It would have felt even more wonderful to walk alongside the Radio demon, if Angel was allowed to know where they were going.

Alastor chuckled, but it wasn’t his usual evil chuckle. It was a soft chuckle, slightly amused and pleasant. “No peeking, we are almost there.” He told Angel, tapping the spider demon’s arm affectionately. 

Angel huffed. “Jeez, I swear, if you’re leading me out to murder me ya might as well get it over with now?” He told Alastor sarcastically. Angel was only slightly worried that killing him far from the Hotel, so that no one could hear his screams, might actually be the Radio demon’s plan all along. 

“No, darling,” Alastor surprisingly snorted. “I’m not going to kill you. If I had wanted to~” he leant close to Angel’s ear. “I would have done so already~” he whispered teasingly, his voice low. 

Angel shivered, waving him off as he flushed. “Yeh yeh...” he gasped, surprised. 

They walked for a little longer until Alastor suddenly stopped, halting Angel’s movements also. “We there?” Angel asked impatiently, eyes still closed. 

Alastor moves away from him for a moment, the sound of a door unlocking reached Angel’s ears as he thought about how cold his side felt now that Alastor was gone from it. 

A hand took his and pulled him forward tenderly. Angel went willingly as he felt Alastor move beside him, guiding him with a hand on the small of his back. “Al?” Angel called in confusion, cocking his head towards where he assumed Alastor’s head was. 

“Not yet, but we are in my radio tower.” Alastor told him, his voice close to Angel’s ear once again. Angel resisted the shiver that shot through him once again. So he was at Alastor’s workplace...alone? What was Alastor planning? Angel bit his lip as quite a few erotic ideas filtered through his mind. 

Alastor led Angel down some stairs and the spider demon panicked a little. “You sure you ain’t gonna kill me?” Angel asked, voice wobbly as he laughed nervously. 

“You have my word, dear.” Came Alastor soft tone. 

Another door unlocked and there was muffled crying out in that Angel could only assume was fear. Angel frowned, what the fuck was going on. “Well then dear, you may open your eyes now.” Alastor told him. 

Angel open them, finding himself in the basement of Alastor’s radio tower. It was a large concrete room, with a drainage system and a hose on a wall. Most likely used for Alastor’s...interesting methods of entertainment in this horrific radio tower. But that’s not what caught Angel’s eye though. 

Angel’s investigation of the room was drawn to Frankie, roughed up with a black eye and a busted lip, tied in a metal chair chained to the floor. The demon was very clearly terrified, his eyes wide and frantic as he saw Alastor with a big pink bow wrapped around his neck. 

“Wh-what is this?” Angel asked, confused. 

Alastor chuckled darkly. “My treat.” He stated. “This...creature...” Alastor started, emphasising the word creature. “Is who attacked you. I felt it would be poetic justice if I found him and allowed you to show him just what you thought about his…” pausing in thought, Alastor’s tongue swept across his upper lip. “...actions...” The Radio demon told him, smile massive and sinister. 

Something in Angel combusted, his body on fire at the powerful tone in Alastor’s voice. He flushed and turned to the Radio demon in surprise. Then his face split into a fiendish grin. “Ya mean it?” He asked lowly. 

Alastor responded by placing a baseball bat in Angel’s waiting hands.

Angel’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Gripping the bat in two of his hands he spun round to the demon in the chair and swung the bat straight into his face. There was a sickening crunch of his cheek bone as he screamed in agony behind his gag. 

“Wonderful shot darling, mind if I stay to watch?” Alastor asked, sitting on a stool near the door. He crossed his legs and watched with keen interest at Angel’s less than expected violence. 

Angel giggled as he huffed in excitement. “Oh, voyeuristic! I’m down for that, baby.”

Alastor simply chuckled, which was more than enough for Angel. Raising the bat up above his head, he swung it down on Frankie’s knee which was followed by another crunch of broken bone and Frankie screaming once again. 

Again and again, over and over, Angel thwacked and smacked and slammed the demon with the bat until polished wood was just as bloody and battered as Frankie was. 

Turning sharply, he tossed the bat to the side. “Got anything else to play with?” He asked, unintentionally seductive as he met Alastor eye. Angel was disheveled, hair ruffled with a mad look in his eyes to go with his wide, sharp grin. Alastor heart thumped and it surprised him. He’d never felt this...stirring before, like his usual hunger but different. It felt...lower in his body? Like a starved clenching in his gut.

He learnt on his linked hands with his elbows on his crossed knees. “What toys were you thinking?” Alastor asked. Never had he found Angel Dust THIS attractive. Sure, Alastor found him intriguing, alluring maybe, but this was something else. Something he’d never really properly experienced. 

Angel glanced around to the demon behind him. Frankie was panting and crying as he glanced around the room with a glazed look. He looked lost in the pain. 

“How ‘bout something sharp, to really~ remind him...” he suggested, winking with a sadistic glint in those pink eyes. Alastor’s heart stuttered once again. Was this a heart attack? Was he dying in his death? Was that even possible?

Alastor coughed into his hand, completely distracted. “Ça c'est bon, Cher...” he said without thinking, his Cajun twang erupting from him before he could stop it. Alastor was trying to get a hold of his traitorous body; what in Lucifer's name was happening to him?!

Angel blinked. Alastor had broken out in French with that damned Cajun accent again and good lord above! It was fucking hot?! 

Alastor clicked his fingers and beside Angel an array of weapons and instruments of torture glinted in the low light of the basement. “Laissez les bon temps rouler~” Alastor purred and Angel shivered at that cursed accent. Jeez, Angel swore that accent was killing him. 

Grabbing a long machete type knife, Angel gently slide it against his finger to examine it. Deeming it sharp enough he grinned widely at it, showing off all of his pointed teeth. Alastor gulped. 

Angel spun and hacked Frankie’s left hand fingers off in one quick chop. The response was instant with Frankie screeching as he broke out of his daze at the pain. 

Alastor pulled around his collar. Seeing Angel like this, so malicious and chaotic as opposed to his usual flirting, was different and Alastor was confused to admit to himself that he was indeed aroused. Alastor swallowed, his throat dry.

“You like that~?” Angel sneered down at Frankie, slicing the machete down the man's torso to create a shallow tear in his skin. Angel leant in close to the demon’s ear and whispered, “What’s wrong, spider got your tongue~?” teasingly.

The radio demon felt flushed. He needed to crack a window or step outside because he was uncomfortable with his sudden carnal attraction to Angel Dust. He steadied his breathing; the last thing he needed was a panic attack. 

Angel stabbed the machete straight into the demon’s thigh and once again there was a high pitched screech from Frankie before the demon suddenly fainted. “Well that’s no fun...” Angel pouted, crossing his arms and leaving the machete inside the limb. 

With Frankie out cold, Alastor realised he could have a moment to relax. Then Angel turned to him, blood splatters up one side of his face. Alastor sucked in breath. This man was gorgeous.

Angel sauntered over to him, his hips swaying unintentionally. “So what do we do now?” He asked as Alastor stood from the stool to meet him, eyes glazed. Angel frowned, worried for second. “Al-?”

Alastor pulled Angel into him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. It was toothy and sharp, much like Alastor himself. Angel moaned into the kiss, melting in Alastor’s arms as the demon ravished him. Angel clutched at the Radio demon desperately. 

When Alastor pulled away, his eyes were hungry as he looked Angel up and down. He had to hold the spider demon up because Angel found himself weak in the knees.

“A-Al...?” Angel panted, clinging to the Radio demon. 

Alastor smirked. “T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais Cher?” The Cajun was back and Angel felt even weaker, pulling Alastor back into another heated kiss. 

“Dammit, do you understand how hot you sound when you speak like dat?” Angel panted, eyes half-lidded as he stared up as Alastor. 

“Tu fais, Beb? Ye like?” Alastor drawled, smirking at Angel. 

Angel beamed, eyes glinting mischievously. “Come ‘ere!” He cried, pulling Alastor back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for y’all!
> 
> Ça c’est bon (Sa say boh(n)): That’s good.
> 
> Laissez les bons temps rouler [Lay say lay boh(n) toh(n) roo lay]: Let the good times roll. With more than 400 festivals each year, this saying embraces the fun-loving nature of Louisiana.
> 
> T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais: You have beautiful eyes, you know
> 
> Cher [sha]: A term of endearment usually used with women, similar to ‘dear’ or ‘sweetheart.’ “Would you like another cup of coffee, cher?”
> 
> Tu Fais, beb: you do, baby?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good last chapter!!  
Thanks to everyone who enjoyed and left comments!! Always appreciated!!

A week or so after the gratefully appreciated “gift” Alastor bestowed upon Angel, the two had become inseparable. They went out, perhaps more often than they should considering Charlie’s aims to redeem Angel, beating up anyone who had wronged Angel in the past. It had been amazingly therapeutic and ridiculously erotic!

So much so, Alastor had found himself tired for the first time in a long time. He allowed Husk the knowledge, down to having known the other demon for a long time and had come to trust him. Husk didn’t care, it wasn’t his business after all, but he did promise to keep an eye out and look after his unconscious form.

One problem with Alastor sleeping is that he was a notoriously heavy sleeper down to only sleeping when he felt really tired, which was rarely. So when Alastor did sleep, he was out for the count usually for about three to four nights.

The other problem was that, because he practically slipped himself into a coma when he slept, he usually woke up a little different than his normal, carefully crafted and creepy self. 

Angel had been frustrated at first, confused as to why he couldn’t sleep with him. Alastor was quick to assure him that while he would love to wake to his face, he was unpredictable at best during those early moments. While Angel found that notion extremely hot, Alastor once again stopped and informed him that he’d prefer to keep Angel alive.

So Alastor disappeared into his room, vanishing from their lives for 4 exhaustingly long days in Angel’s opinion. He would admit it, he sorely missed to radio demon. He missed their antics; the dates, their joint violence, the surprisingly good sex!

The rest of the hotel seemed glad he was gone for the time. It was an often occurrence to find Vaggie relaxing and telling anyone that would listen that she was glad she only had to look after 1 of two idiots. Angel would be offended but he did suppose she had a point. 

When the fourth morning finally rolled around, it was deceptively quiet and peaceful. Charlie yawned, having just woken and strolled cheerily into the kitchen to make herself some coffee and healthy breakfast. 

She sat at the kitchen bar, flicking open that morning's newspaper. A couple of minutes later, Vaggie follows her and toasts some bread before stopping to kiss Charlie on the cheek. “Good morning.” She smiled. 

“You seem happy?” Charlie smirked at her, sipping her coffee and eyeing her girlfriend as she sat beside her and ate. 

“4 days now without that damned Radio demon! It’s practically a holiday.” Vaggie joked. 

The kitchen door slammed open and in stalked Angel dust, looking exhausted and tired. He poured himself a cup of coffee, downed it by the machine and then poured another. “How ya feeling, Angel?” Charlie asked, sympathising. She could understand losing someone you cared about for a couple of days; if Vaggie left she’d miss her like crazy. 

Angel groaned loudly, flopping himself onto a stool next to her and resting his head on the table. “I feel awful...” he moaned dramatically, flailing two of his arms in the air as if to emphasise his point. 

Charlie giggles as Vaggie said, “Oh get over it, he’ll be back soon.” At him snippily. 

Husk and Nifty came in a little after that, the duo chatting away. More so Nifty chatting at Husk and the feline just grunting in response. Husk made his coffee and then froze, sniffing the air. Then he groaned out in annoyance.

“What?” Charlie asked, sniffing the air too but not smelling anything odd in the kitchen. 

Husk sighed heavily, putting his cup down and leaning back against the kitchen side. He seemed to be listening before he tutted and shook his head. “He’s awake.” 

Vaggie sat up straight, manifesting her spear. Husk has warned her that Alastor could be unpredictable when he woke from these long rests and she didn’t want to be unprepared. she moved towards her girlfriend, though she knew Charlie could defend herself if need be.

Angel, on the other hand, was sat up, wide awake and buzzing. He moved to get off his stool but Husk raised a hand, his ears twitching and picking up sounds the rest couldn't hear yet. “Don’t bother.” He stated dryly, moving further away from the door and sipping his coffee with a bored expression. 

“What’s that supposed to mean-?” Angel sneered, but suddenly the door flung open, smashing into the wall and staying there for a moment. There stood Alastor, looking dazed and confused. He didn’t wear his usual smile and his expression was softer as he looked around at the group before him, all gawking back at him. May have had something to do with the fact that he was still in a sleeping robe and what looked like striped Pyjamas. 

“Bonjour y’all, Comment ça se plume?” Alastor said, smiling. It was a genuine smile to go with his genuine accent. 

The reactions varied, with Vaggie and Charlie, stuck in stunned silence while Angel flushed. It had been 4 days dammit! He’d missed that Cajun French drawl his lover kept hidden from everyone. 

“Hang on a second, what the fuck did you just say?” Vaggie frowned, finally coming to terms with the fact Alastor had not only waltzed in like a normal guy but spoke completely different to his usual, sharp and sophisticated (yet terrifyingly predatory) self. Was this even the same demon?

Alastor frowned as he poured himself some coffee. “What’cha mean, Cher?” He asked, cocking a brow at Vaggie. 

Charlie began to giggle, she honestly had never expected anything like this. She looked to Husk with the unspoken question of 'what the fuck is happening?' and a humorous grin. The feline shrugged back at her. He didn’t feel like explaining. 

Alastor moves his gaze along the table to Angel, who was still sat flushed in the face and watching him with a soft expression that was a mix of loving and lustful. 

The radio demon quick-stepped Angel’s way, delicately clasping one of spider demon's hands and placing a kiss atop its knuckle. “Vous venez souvent ici, Beb?” Alastor drawled seductively, winking at Angel. The spider demon froze, gaping at Alastor and turning bright red. 

Vaggie gave an exaggerated groan at the exchange. “I’m leaving.” She stated, getting up from her stool and stomping out the kitchen. Charlie promptly leaped up and followed her girlfriend, still giggling. Nifty had at some point disappeared long before anyone noticed so Husk grumbled, realising he was in the kitchen alone with two idiots that were awfully close to making out. 

“Uh...” he stumbled on his words, quickly excusing himself from the kitchen. 

Immediately, once they were alone, Angel launched himself at Alastor to press his lips against his own. “I’ve missed you dammit!” Angel grunted, pulling Alastor as close as he could. 

Alastor gripped his hips and lifted the spider demon from the stool he was sat on to the kitchen bar, pulling him closer to himself. “Ya missed me, ay? Combien si, Cher?” Alastor drawled, smirking and kissing up the side of Angel neck and jaw. 

Angel shivered, clutching at Alastor’s sleeping robe. “Fuck, Al!” He gasped, arousal coursing through him. Angel had never been affected by an accent so bad until he met Alastor, the Radio demon’s Cajun just sent him spiraling. 

Alastor chuckled. “If that’s whatcha want, Beb.” He nipped at Angel’s jaw as he responded to his lover's outburst. Angel squirmed and quivered under the attention as Alastor’s long claws made quick work of the pajamas that were in the way. “I’d be mighty keen to oblige!” He drawled, silencing Angel’s whimpers with another searing kiss. 

~~~

“What are they doing in there?” Charlie asked Husk as he left looking irritated. 

Husk raised his hands and grunted. “Nope, I ain’t even wanna fucking think about it.” He told her, shaking his head and looking more annoyed. A high pitched whine, that sounded as though it came from Angel, erupted from the kitchen.

“Oh! Gross!” Vaggie snarled, prepared to leap in there and tell them to knock it off, it’s the kitchen for hell's sake. 

Husk tutted. “I wouldn’t go in there if I were ya. Al’s pretty fucked up after sleep.” He told the girl who grimaced. 

“What does that mean?” Charlie asked, frowning. Another, this time louder more guttural moan came from the kitchen and Vaggie physically looked ready to punch something. 

She winced before snapping. “They’re doing it in the fucking kitchen?!” Vaggie yelled in realisation, pulling out her hair. Charlie blanked beside her.

Husk shrugged and went to the bar. He was planning to avoid the kitchen today at any cost, especially when he heard another more choked, worked up cry of pleasure. Husk shivered; no, he did not feel like dealing with this crap today.

~~~

When the kitchen door finally opened nearly an hour later the two of them came staggering out like giggling teenagers, clinging to each other as to stop from falling over. They shuffled over towards the stairs, their clothes were torn and in disarray.

Angel tumbled but Alastor caught him, the two of them hushing and giggling together. Husk peaked his head around the bar and rolled his eyes; they were a mess.

“Laissez les bons temps rouler~” Alastor drawled to something Angel had said, sending the other demon blushing and snorting. 

He punched Alastor's arm “Shut up!” He gasped, flustered and grinning coyly. 

Alastor chuckled darkly, pulling angel back in to say. “Pauvre ti bête, wha’s wrong Cher?”

“Would you to mind doing that somewhere fucking else?!” Husk groaned from the bar, his temper building. 

Alastor and Angel burst out laughing at poor Husk’s expense. “Hey, Cher. I’d say we get outta here, lickety-split, before the minou put a gris-gris on us!” Alastor snorted, pulling Angel’s hand as he began to trot up the stairs. Husk watched them go, sneering. 

“Damn idiots...” he grumbled, cleaning another glass. 

It wasn’t until much later in the afternoon, when Alastor came back down looking poised and much more himself, that Husk wanted anything to do with the smiling creep. 

“You better now?” He snarked, putting a glass down to pour the Radio demon a drink.

Alastor looked thoughtfully at his drink. "My memory of earlier is taking a moment to catch up, specifically my actions, but I do recall a few...things...” Alastor started, voice back to its staticky radio sound. The Radio demon took a pause, trying to come to terms with what was flitting through his head.

Husk cocked a brow, trying to hide his smirk. “And...?” 

Alastor chuckled dryly, shaking his head nervously and looking awkward. “There may be a few...interesting happenings...but other than that, it was a good morning...” he told the feline with a tight smile on his face. 

Husk's smirk grew. “I thought ya didn’t like sex-?”

“Husk, please.” Alastor's voice was deceptively calm but his eyes were begging. “I know what I did was...out of character-“

“I’ll say.” Husk snorted. 

“But...I’m not too upset with it. Angel seems happy and...” Alastor trailed off, uncertain of his answer. He flicked his eyes around the bar, scoping the area for anyone listening to their conversation no doubt.

Husk eyed him, saw the array of emotions flit across the Radio demon’s face. He almost couldn’t believe it, it seemed Angel Dust had flipped this man upside down. This was a new Alastor but not completely different from the old one. Husk knew for sure, if he said something mocking now, either about Alastor or Angel, there was a chance he was going to get a punch in the face.

So he went back to cleaning the glass he had picked up while Alastor was talking and shrugged. “Who am I to judge.” He said flippantly, but with a small smile that showed Alastor, his secrets were once again safe with the old cat. 

Alastor relaxed, downed the rest of his drink and nodded to Husk before leaving. Husk chuckled to himself. He almost pitied the fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
Bonjour y’all - Hello all  
Comment ça se plume? - how’s it plucking? (literally)  
Vous venez souvent ici, Beb - do you come here often, babe (very smooth Al, wow)  
Combien si - How much so  
Laissez les bons temps rouler - let the good times roll (I used this one in the last chapter too)  
Pauvre ti bête - poor little thing  
Cher - a term of endearment  
Minou - cat  
Gris-gris - to put a curse on someone. Usually used in jest.


End file.
